The invention relates to a device for optical connection of a number of optical fibres to a corresponding number of optical elements. The device includes a first connector housing in which end portions of the optical fibres are secured and a second connector housing in which the optical elements are secured. The two connector housings, after the connection has been established, are detachably coupled by means of at least one locking device comprising a first locking portion which is situated at a first end of a lever provided on the first connector housing and a second locking portion which cooperates with the first locking portion and which is provided on the second connector housing.
A device of this kind is known from German Patent Specification No. 2,939,231. This device offers the advantage that a reliable optical connection can be established and removed again between the optical fibres and the optical elements in a quick and simple manner.